Down South
by FreeBirdoftheSouth
Summary: Another 2001 Maniacs:Field of Screams story in which Harper and Mayor Buckman will discover something... crazy for eachother. How will they react and how will this affect their romantic and sexual relationship? Warning: Contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Harper was sitting on the side of the bed, sighing every two minutes from anger. Mayor Buckman was walking up and down the room, sometimes, turning his head to look at the other man, growling angrily. Harper turned his head slowly to look at Buckman and the latter stopped in front of him.

"Ah'm really exhausted from all yer answerin' back and fightin', yah know that?" Buckman yelled to him and Harper's eyes narrowed.

"Do yah excpect me to be calm? Ah thought we had a relationship... And then Ah saw yah with Granny, kissin' and makin' out right in front of me. You don' want me anymore, do yah?"

"Of course Ah do, Harper. It's just..."

"Just what?!" Harper got up angrily and walked to Buckman, standing very close to his face.

Buckman blinked twice before looking down and sighing. "Yah have changed... my dear. We were fine until three weeks. What happened?"

"Ah told yah, Ah don't know... Somethin' is happenin' but Ah don't know what. I feel changed..." Harper sighed and landed on the double bed with a jump. Buckman rolled his eyes and sighed once more, getting out of their tent. Harper's eyes widened and got up, following the older man out of the tent, with an angry look on his face.

"And where do yah think yah're goin'?" Harper asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"To take some fresh air... Do Ah need yer permission?" Buckman scoffed and walked away leaving Harper there, watching him leaving.

Someone knocked on Granny's hotel door and she opened after a minute only to reveal the Mayor waiting for her. "Bucky!" Granny's face lit up and grinned but she soon frowned seeing the worrying look upon Buckman's face. "Is everythin' okay, sweetie?"

"Ah'm afraid not, Granny... Harper's bein'... weird lately..." Buckman sighed as Granny let him enter and they sat on an old, brown Southern style couch.

"Oh..." Granny nodded and looked a little down before pausing for a moment. "Does it have to do with... what happened between us the other day?"

Buckman shrugged. "Ah wish Ah knew... He says this is it but Ah figure there's somethin' else bugging him also. The worse is that Ah can't figure what!" He threw his arms up in the air desperately and sighed.

"Just... give him some time and he'll come around."

"No... Ah can't, Ah'm extremely tired with him, Granny... Seems to me that only yah can understand me lately." He smiled to her and got closer. She smiled nervously before pressing a soft kiss to his lips and stroking his cheek.

"Yah have to talk to him. What we have is only a good, old friendship. Yah two have somethin' much more than a friendship. Don't yah waste this." She advised hima nd he looked down, pausing. They talked some more before he left, heading to his tent wich he shared with Harper. He got there only to see that Harper was missing. He called his name countless times before getting out to search for him. Into his frenzy, he didn't notice the little note that was left on the bed.

After an hour of searching, he gave up and returned to the tent, pausing in his tracks as he saw the note on his pillow on the bed. From Harper. "Harper..." He whispered to himself as he read the note. His eyes widened and the note fel onto the floor as he finished. He got out of the tent and knocked on Granny's door, frantically. Granny run to answer it, thinking something bad must have happened for someone to hit on the door this way. She opened the door, revealing a severely crying Mayor Buckman with trembling hands.

"Bucky..." Granny frowned deeply and pulled him inside by his arm, gently though as she saw him crying so badly.

"He left... He left, Granny... He left me a note saying... he can't be with me like this anymore and that he... he had a serious reason to leave Pleasant Valley for good... What will Ah do, tell me..." He sobbed as they sat on the couch, pausing to sniffle and sob some more as Granny patted his shoudler, stroking it as he spoke. he eyes gone wide and put her other hand on her lips upon hearing the news.

"What did this boy do! Why would he..." She sighed and tried to calm Buckman down a bit, by pulling him into a gentle hug and swaying him a little.

"Ah love him... God, Ah love him..!" he sobbed more and got the front of her dress all wet from his hot tears.

Truth be said, they were fighting all the time the last week but the last two days had been the worst. Buckman never thought Harper would leave him though. Why would he? It was only a fighting, was it not? Or was it also something else, making Harper sad and hysterical? No one could figure out.

Granny let Buckman relax there in her hug until he passed out. She looked down at him and set him down on the couch to sleep and relax a bit. He covered him with a blanket and headed up to sleep herslef.

The next morning, she woke up only to find Buckman dressed up and ready to go. "Are we goin' somewhere?" She asked, much reminding him of how Harper had asked him the last day.

He turned to look at her and nodded. "Yeh, Ah'm goin' to find this crazy young man and bring him back wherever he went."

"How?" Granny furrowed her eyebrows as she decended the rest of the stairs.

"Ah fought a hundred Yankees in our time, Ah can sure find Harper, it will be easy." He said stubbornly and confidently.

"Yeh, at least yah knew where the Yankees were when yah were fightin' them. Now yah have no idea where Harper boy is. He can be everywhere. Yah can't just go find him."

"Ah will find him, I said. I will!" He opened the door, determined to hear no more and started walking, thinking Granny was right... He was heading to nowhere. He had to be a magician to know where Harper would be.

He thought for a minute, rubbing his temples and then looked back up. His eyes were strong and confident looking, knowing what he would do. He run to their tent, thinking he would find Harper there waitng for him, but he was wrong. He hadn't returned and only the note was still there, laying on the floor. he picked it up and read it once more, tears fighting to escape his eyes but he forced them back and loked at the entrance. He had a plan B now. He got out again, with the note closed hard in his palm and walked to Crow's tent. He would find someone to ask if he knew anything about Harper's absence. Crow was the first one he thought of. So he did.

"Mornin' Crow. Can Ah come in?" He asked and smiled slightly as Crow's voice was heard, inviting him in. he walked inside as Crow was making some ice tea.

"To what do Ah owe the honor, my good Mayor?" Crow smiled and served him some ice tea which Buckman took immediately and took a sip. Then he opened his hand and showed Crow the note.

"This was left by Harper yesterday..." Buckman said and Crow took the note into his hand, looking through it and smirking slightly, nodding as he finished. "Do yah happen to know where he might be?"

Crow sighed an dlooked up at Buckman, seriously. his face had changed from a cheerful one to a more serious and determined one. "So, yah don't know, do yah...?"

Buckman narrowed his eyes, getting closer to Crow and paused. "Know? Know what?"

Crow smirked a bit more and continued. "Ah don't know where he is but... there is a reason why he left. He had talked to me a week ago..."

"What are you sayin'?" Buckman's eyebrows frowned and looked at Vrow ahrshly, seeing he wasn't directly telling him what was wrong.

"A week ago Harper came frantic to me wantin' desperately to talk to me about somethin'." Crow said, pausing for only a moment. "The last three weeks somethin' was buggin' him. He didn't know what it was until he went to a doctor to check himself out... He found out a week ago... just the day he found out, he came to me runnin' and sobbin' to talk. He didn't want to talk to yah. He was afraid..."

Buckman was listening the whole time, eager for Crow to continue and say more. "Afraid of what? And what, a doctor? Is he sick? Speak up, boy! I don't understand."

"There is a reason why he went away... Not only because yah keep fightin'... But also another, more important one..." Buckman's eyes were full of cuiosity and Crow saw that. He smiled and continued. "He is pregnant, sir..."


	2. Chapter 2

Buckman paused and gulped upon hearing the news. he gapped and satrted deeply into Crow's eyes and his only eye twitched a bit before replying. "What... What did yah say?"

"Damn, he told me not to tell anyone... But yah had the right to know..."

"Yah mean... that Ah will be a dad?" Buckman squealed and hugged Crow tightly, spinning him around and grinning.

"Wow, my Captain!" Crow's eyes widened and grinnied in surprise as he was pun around and then Buckman set him down, grabbing his back and frowned slightly.

"Hell, my back killed me..." Buckman rubbed his back and chuckled. "Gosh, where is he? Where has he gone?"

"Ah don't know, Captain... He didn't tell me anything, he only told me he will be back whenever he feels ready to."

Buckman's eye shadowed upon hearing the news. "Ah have to find him, Crow... Ah have to take him back to where he belongs. He has my baby in him, for the South's sake!"

Crow nodded without saying anything. "How will yah find him, though? Yah have no clue where he might be."

Buckman sighed, looking down and shook his head. Meanwhile, Harper had only gone to the next village, having found a cabin and stayed there as it was abandoned. "What a place for a man like me..." He had said to himself and sat himself down on an old bed. He wrinkled his nose and sighed, gently stroking his belly as he felt sick again. He covered his mouth with his hand and gulped a bit actually feeling the sickening feeling leaving him and he took large, soothing breaths to calm himslef down. He sniffled a little and laid back onto the dirty bed, soon falling asleep.

The next morning he got up, literally snapping his eyes opened and got out of bed, trying to see hwere he could throw up as the morning sickness took place and made him feel awful. He couldn't hold it in now. He found the door that led to a horribly dirty bathroom and threw up into a sink, relaxing after a minute. He stroked his belly slightly and looked at himself into the dirty mirror, barely able to see his face in it. he frowned and let some tears run down his cheeks. Looking down a bit, he stroked his belly more, whipering. "What is it, my little one? Do yah want to go to daddy?" He looked back up to himself and sighed. "Or maybe Ah do after all... My darlin' Bucky... My love..."

Buckman had waken up, not used to the sight of the bed being empty next to him. He sighed and got out of it pulling himself together and shaking the bad thoughts off of his head. How would Harper and the baby be? Were they even alive? Just then, a dizziness washed over him. He touched his forehead and moaned, closing his eyes and taking a few moments to relax, thinking it was all due to his quick getting up from the bed. He felt better and forgot all about it as he went out, meeting Granny Boone.

"Bucky?" She asked with a concerned look. "Yah are as pale as a ghost. Are yah okay?"

"Eh, Ah will be in a few minutes. Ah was worse earlier. Where are yah goin'?"

"To the church. Isn't Harper back yet?" She asked even more concerned now.

Buckman shook his head sadly. "No... He is gone and took our child with him too..."

Granny Boone's eyes gone wide as never before and gulped. "Wh- what... what did yah say... Bucky?"

Then Buckman realised his mistake. Crow had told him that Harper didn't want anyone to know. Crow had broken his promise to Harper as to not to tell anyone but Buckman made it worse. Nevertheless, he decided to continue and sighed. How could he cover it up anyway? "Crow told me that... Harper told him that he is with a child... My child. And that's why he went away. Somehow... I got Harper pregannt."

Granny Boone had frozen and his mouth was nearly touching the ground from the shock. "This cannot be..."

"It can be though... Where is he? I want to find him, what if he's dead. What of they are both dead?" He felt faint again and this time he nearly fell on the ground but Granny got him and steadied him.

"Wow, wow... Yah are at yer worst... Come, I will take care of you. Come, let's go inside and Harper will come back. If what yah say is true, he will come back. Yah two have a baby to take care of."

"N-no, Ah'm fine..." He tried to stand but felt limp.

Granny shook her head and sat him on the bed. "No, yah'll be taken care of and see what is causing yah this sickness and tiredness."

"It's only a fit of tiredness as yah said... It's nothing..."

"Let me see it and then we'll be sure." Granny said with a smile and started taking care of him and also trying to see why he was feeling so sick.

Harper had spent four days there in the cabin. He was almost three months along and he could already see the difference in his body. Just a tiny bulb was ready to be formed where his strong and hard abs where. He was stroking his belly occasionally and thinking of buckman, how he would be there alone... without him. He was starting to feel even more sick than usual. He couldn't take the fact that he was alone and away from his love. The truth was that he went away because he was angry with Buckman and severely shocked when he found out about the baby. He was a man, it was impossible for him to have a little one inside him. Then again, he had.

After two weeks, he couldn't take it any longer. he gathered his stuff and made his way back home. He reached Pleasant Valley when it was starting getting dark. he was exhausted and the baby inside him didn't help his situation. It was the time Buckman would go out for his evening walk, determined that he wouldn't find Harper no matter how hard he tried. He went out and froze by the tent's entrance seeing his lover walking to their tent. He shook his head thinking it was only a hallucination but it wasn't. It was really him.

Harper saw Buckman looking at him as if he had just seen a ghost. He stopped and let his heavy bags down on the ground with a moan. Buckman let out a heavy breath and with his only eye wide, he walked slowly to Harper. He paused as he reached him and raised his hand slapping him hard across the face. Harper gasped and stroked his cheek, letting tears fill his eyes as he turned to look at the other man.

Buckman put his hands on Harper's arms, shaking him roughly. "Where the hell have yah been?! Why did yah leave me here without sayin' anythin'?"

Harper looked at him harshly. "So Ah return to yah because Ah can't be away from yah and Ah missed yah terribly and this is the welcomin' Ah get?"

"Yah ungrateful son of a b-..." Buckman started but he soon paused, squeezing his lips together and hugged his lover tightly, lettign tears roll down his cheeks. "Why didn't yah tell me, Harper?" Buckman cried and whispered calmly.

Harper blinked. "Tell yah what?"

Buckman smiled and pulled slightly back to take his lover's face into his hands. "That we're having a baby, silly puppy."

Harper's eyes went wide and paused for a moment. "W-who... who told yah this? How do yah know that?!" He yelled his last phrase a little and Buckman smiled calmly, making a shushing sound, putting a finger on his lover's lips.

"Ah tried to find yah when yah were gone... Ah went to Crow to ask him if he had seen yah or if he knew where yah were at."

Harper sighed heavily. "He spoke to yah then? Ah told him not to..." Harper started but he was cut by Buckman.

"He had to. He didn't have any other choice. When would yah tell me anyway?" Buckman raised his voice a bit, showing his despair.

Harper looked down and sighed. "Ah would... Ah was shocked..." He let his tears roll onto his cheeks after minutes of holding them in and felt Buckman hugging him again.

"It's alright... Everythin' will be fixed." Buckman tried to calm him down by rubbing his back.

Harper sniffled and kisses his neck as he hugged him. "Please, take me inside. Ah missed yah so much... And our baby missed its dad too."

Buckman chuckled and pulled back to look at him. "It did, huh?" He lookde down and rubbed Harper's belly for the first time, smiling genuinely. He bent down and stroked it some more. "My little one... Yer dad is crazy takin' yah away from me." He kissed his belly and Harper chuckled.

Buckman got up and smiled at his lover. "Come, let's go inside. Ah got news too..." He blushde a little and Harper raised an eyebrow.

"Yah do?" He asked and Buckman nodded smiling, taking him by his hand and helping him with the bags.

They sat on the bed and Buckman shoved the bagsnext tot he bed. "In fact Ah shouldn't lift any weight either... But Ah had to help yah, love."

Harper raised an eyebrow again and remained silent, waiting for Buckman to explain. Buckman hugged him and sighed. "Why did yah leave me, Harper boy? Why now? Ah will... Ah will have yer baby, Harper..." He admited and Harper pulled back with wide eyes as Buckman smiled calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yah will what?!" Harper's eyes went wide and panted as Buckman smiled at him, after giving him the good news. Another baby. They would both have each other's baby and that was something neither of them expected. Granny had examined Buckman after seeing him being frail and sick lately and her intuition didn't fail her. Harper had gotten his lover pregnant as well the days he also got pregnant by Buckman.

Buckman let some time pass and chuckled, touching his belly lightly. "Ah have yer love spawn in 'ere. A great gift fer meh, mah darlin'." He walked to him, opening his arms wide and closed Harper into them as Harper smiled widely and hugged him back tightly but carefully, stroking his lover's belly as they pulled back after seconds.

"We will... Ow, sweet flag of the South, we will... 'ave two babies. Ah love yah, Bucky." He snapped and hugged his lover again and Buckman jumped surprised, hugging him back with a grin. When they pulled back after some minutes, Harper had happy tears rolling down his cheeks. This was so amazing! They would be soon big with their cute baby bumps and so sweet.

Some months passed after that day. Now, they were both a little big at their fifth month and the morning sickness they had the first few months had faded away. Luckily for mayor Buckman, who had the hardest time with it. He used to wake up around five times every night to get sick while Harper only two, not to mention the rest of the day and the dizziness they got. The only thing that seemed to get more persistent was the cravings they had, even more every month that passed. Buckman woke up by some weird feeling in his belly and shot up in their bed, causing Harper to wake up with a jump too.

"Bucky? Mah love... wha' 'appened?" Harper asked as he got worried, seeing his lover placing a soft hand upon his belly and stroking it, then jumping a bit again along with a gasp. "Bucky!" Harper repeated, his voice raising.

"Harpah? The baby moved..." He whispered and smiled a bit, looking back at his raven-haired lover, almost looking stunned and happy at the same time but also with a hint of shock.

Harper gasped and placed a hand on his belly to feel, jumping a bit as he felt the baby stirring inside him. "What... Aw, mah Lord, Bucky... It moved- ahh!" He gasped and didn't have any time to finish his sentence as a movement from within him cut him off, making place a hand on his own tummy and look down at it. He waited a bit and after some seconds, he gasped and got out of bed, looking at Buckman. "Ahh.. B-Bucky..."

Buckman looked up at him and his eyes widened, getting up and walking to him. "Baby! What happened?" He said, and instinctively he placed a hand on his belly, gasping as he felt a kick on it. His eyes widened and he looked up at his lover's eyes, grinning slowly. "Harpah..." he whispered. "It kicked... Ah felt it movin'..." He muttered grinning as Harper blinked and grinned slowly, feeling some more squirms after another kick.

"Ahh...!" The black-haired man said again with a jump. "Bucky.. Ah'm scared..." He pouted and leaned on the Mayor, who was now smiling and chuckling, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame and stroking gently his hair as he gently talked.

"Don' be scared, mah love. Ahhh, now there's nothin' more to wait for than the birth." He grinned and sighed in releaf.

Harper looked up at him, smiling and chuckling. "And all the cravings that go with the months that will follow." He giggled and rubbed a hand on his tummy. He looked down at it and giggled some more, tickling it and gasping hard as the baby inside him stirred, responding to the tickling his fingers sent. "Woah! Ahh! Ow, that hurt..." Harper laughed a bit, and looked up at the older man who was grinning and rubbing his own bump.

"The cravings 'ave started 'ere and a long time, mah sweetness." He giggled and blushed as he remembered what that baby inside him was asking for all day and all night. "It hurt?" Buckman asked, full of concern for Harper. The doctor giggled though and shook his head, some licks of dark hair dancing around.

"It didn't hurt, like... really hurt. Ah'd say that it got meh surprised. That kick was quite hard!"

"Yeah? Mah baby took this after meh!" Bucky rose with pride as Harper giggled and moved to the bed, slowly and softly sitting on it.

"Oh, will yeh stop with this, yeh're like this for the past two months!" Harper protested playfully, resting back and looking at his lover smiling and stroking his tummy. How cute he was with that baby bump in the middle of his body.

Buckman smirked and moved to sit next to him, placing a hand on his lover's belly and chuckling. "He will be just like meh."

Harper raised an eyebrow. "Him? Maybe yeh 'ave a "him" and Ah 'ave a "her"." He giggled.

Buckman did the same. "Well, yeh're too cute to 'ave a boy, right? Maybe a little girl is just right for yeh. Lemme 'ave the son in the family." He smiled and placed a hand on his own belly, leaning down and resting his head lightly and carefully on Harper's side of his tummy. he immediately smiled as he was welcomed with a sqirm. "Woah there!" He exclaimed.

"Gosh, it's so active already..." Harper sighed and stroked Bucmkan's hair lightly as he looked up at the ceiling, a smile appearing as he felt Buckman's head pressing a bit on his belly, causing the baby to kick hard against it. Buckman jumped and gasped, rubbing the beck of his head. Harper laughed. "It served yeh right, Ah's say."

The other man turned his attention to him and smirked, leaning down and tickling him hard on his ribs. Harper flailed and started laughing and shouting for him to stop. He was brave enough to let his hands tickle him back and when the older man stopped, Harper finally opened his eyes to see him above his face. He smiled at the sight and pouted his lips to a kiss. buckman responded by leaning in and kissing him deeply and lovingly. They moaned, deepening the kiss and held eachother tight, as if scared to let go.

"Mah love..." Buckman whispered into Harper's ear as he pulled back to talk.

"Ah love yeh so much, baby..." Harper responded with a smile, his cheeks starting flushing.

"Baby... if what Ah feel is... what Ah think it is... Then, Ah should show yeh some love, Harper baby." Buckman smirked, starting feeling a prepature erection from Harper as he was laid carefully on him. Harper smirked and blushed more, his dick moving a little at his lover's words. He nodded and Buckman knew what to do next...


End file.
